


How They Humbly Began

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Sweet/Hot, They are young adults in 2001 living in townsville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: NOTE : This fic is a side story to my AU fanfic "From Humble Beginnings". It portrays Ace and 2D(Stuart Pot) as young adults back in 2001. I recommend reading that fic first before reading this one to get the full feel for their relationship. If you're just here for smut, however, I have made it possible to enjoy and understand it without having to read the fic. Enjoy!Ace and Stuart have been dating for a while now. As their relationship becomes more intimate, it seems the possibility of sex becomes more and more likely between the two. Ace, however, with little to no experience is nervous about their first time. Stuart, however, is willing to guide him and take it slow. For their love and trust for one another is strong.





	1. A Memory

Ace loves Stuart.

That was one thing in his life that he knew with absolute certainty. He loved his laugh, his tall and skinny stature, the way his messy blue hair fell in front of his eyes, how soft his skin was to his touch.

Especially his lips. The gangster grew so accustomed to kissing those lips lately, slow and passionate to really get the message across to his lanky boyfriend that he loved him. Course it wasn’t the only quality Ace loved about Stuart. He also loved how his hands traveled his face, fingertips brushing his patchy stubble and neck as they pulled one another closer.

As the days passed farther from when they’d first started dating, they also gradually became more and more comfortable with one another.

There was one day in particular Ace remembered constantly, laying in Stuart’s bed as his boyfriend looked down upon him. They’d been preparing to sleep when Ace had left a quick peck against the man’s face, followed up by a soft smooch returned to his own lips. More kisses were exchanged, then Stuart shifted to hover above him. Ace could barely see him in the dark, but he could make out the faint reflection of his eyes drinking him in. 

Then he felt a hand against his cheek; knuckles dragged down his jawline and then trailed over his Adam’s apple. Ace had shuddered, the feeling tickled him slightly. Then Stuart’s head lowered to kiss him; soft smooches quickly turning into ones of pure passion. Ace had no idea what had come over Stuart that night, but it was a flame Ace wished to fan brighter. 

The biggest surprise came when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue swipe briefly over his bottom lip, an invitation he welcomed by parting his own lips to allow it entrance. They’d never made out like this before, but the warm feeling of Stuart’s tongue flicking over his own was nothing he was displeased about. In fact, the feeling managed to bring out a quiet whine from the depths of his throat. Face on fire from embarrassment, he gripped Stuart’s pajamas tightly for some sort of alleviation from the flustered feelings that traveled through his body. 

He was beyond overwhelmed by the new sensation, but he was too lost in the moment to worry about his own embarrassment at the time.

“Do you… like this?” Stuart whispered as he pulled away.

“Y-yes…” Ace whispered back, panting as if he was out of breath. “Can’t believe we’ve never done this before, haha. You can… keep goin' if you want.”

“Okay…” Stuart’s quiet voiced replied, but Ace could practically hear the excited grin on his face.

Their lips returned and the make out session resumed. Ace responded this time by cupping Stuart’s cheeks and running his lips over every inch of his face that he could. He even risked nibbling his ear, which seemed to bring a series of giggles and sighs from his blue-haired boyfriend. 

He stopped when he felt Stuart’s hand on his chest, pushing him back slightly so that he could look into his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Ace asked.

“Ace… can you take off your shirt?” Stuart’s voice sounded extremely shy as he uttered the question.

“M-my shirt? What for, huh?” Ace asked, his voice hushed and attentive.

“So I can kiss more of you…” Stuart breathed.

“Oh… Okay.” 

Ace’s heart quickened to a hundred miles per hour as he fumbled with the end of his sleep shirt. His hands were shaking as he pulled it over his head, revealing then his bare chest and abdomen to Stuart. He shouldn’t feel embarrassed, he’d seen him shirtless many times before. But, there was something about knowing the special sort of attention the area was about to receive that made him incredibly anxious.

“So handsome…” Stuart giggled, hand resting against one of Ace’s pecs. “Really, really, handsome…”

“Stu, good lookin’... you’re such a doll.” Ace sighed, goosebumps rising as Stuart’s fingers went lower. 

They traced his abdomen, outlining the shape of his abs and then toying with the happy trail that descended from his belly button. Ace adored the look on Stuart’s face as he felt up every inch of his open body, something about it just made him feel warm inside. 

Ace then watched with a bit of surprise as Stuart removed his own shirt now, tossing the piece of clothing to the side as he sheepishly turned back toward him.

“Didn’t want any uncomfortable fabric between us, that’s all.” Stuart said quickly.

“Sure it wasn’t cause you wanted me to look at your cute body too?” Ace asked with a smirk, looking him up and down as he marveled at his skinny yet soft figure.

“Maybe a little.” Stuart admitted, leaning over Ace once again. “Though, I’m nothing compared to you.”

“Pssh, please. You kiddin’?” Ace huffed, trailing a hand softly over Stuart’s chest. “You look good, got it?”

Stuart only nodded, a shaky breath leaving his parted lips as Ace continued to feel his own tiny pecs. His hand left when Stuart’s stomach met his own, the immediate warmth between the two causing Ace to sigh blissfully. Then Stuart’s lips kissed his neck, pecking and nibbling to test the waters. Ace stroked his hair to urge him to continue, and his mouth went lower. The hot feeling of his breath against his chest made him gasp slightly, then his lips kissed at the skin wetly. 

“That feels nice, babe…” Ace said hushly, gaining a response in the form of Stuart sucking gently at his collar bone. “Heh… I love you, Stu…”


	2. Their Firsts

“You dozing off, Acey?” 

Stuart’s voice interrupted his thoughts as Ace finally snapped back into present time. He was leaned up against his boyfriend over the seats of Stuart’s truck. They’d driven up to the cliff peak to spend some quality time together after Stuart had finished his shift at the music shop, talking at first before cuddling up comfortably across the front seats. However, Ace had admittedly found himself stuck in a daydream which led to long moments of silence that must’ve stood out to Stuart. 

It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t get that moment they’d shared together in Stuart’s bed out of his mind. The closeness, the warmth, how hot it’d been… Ace replayed it over and over all the time. 

Sometimes he even thought about it before he went to bed alone at the junkyard, sometimes he even dared to touch himself at the thought of it. It perplexed the gangster the affect Stuart seemed to have on him, especially to the point where he needed to masturbate just to feel some relief.

But, that was the point in their relationship he now found himself stuck in.

Part of him longed to maybe go all the way with him one day, but given he’d never done anything like that with anyone in his life… he was hesitant to ask or even suggest it in the slightest.

Hell, he wouldn’t dare let Stuart know that’s what had been on his mind as they currently lay peacefully with one another.

“Uh, no. Just thinkin’, that’s all.” Ace replied, fibbing only a bit. 

“Oh? Bout what?” Stuart prodded, nuzzling under Ace’s neck.

“You, course. What else would I ever need to think about?” Ace asked, smiling and kissing the top of his head.

“Eating. Sleeping. Drinking.” Stuart stated.

“Okay, other than that I think about you ninety percent of the time, how’s that?” Ace chuckled.

“Better… I think about you a lot too.” Stuart told him, turning to look at him now. “Thought about you a lot today at work.”

“You did? Aw, babe…” Ace’s hands rested against Stuart’s back. “You have no idea how much that warms this cold gangster’s heart to hear.”

“Been waiting to finally have some alone time, just you and me…” Stuart’s hands tickled at the base of his neck. “Been really wanting to kiss you all day too.”

The last words exited Stuart’s mouth a bit more hesistantly than the others, he was embarrassed… how cute.

“Well, I’m right here, Pot. Nothin’s stoppin’ you now.” Ace smirked.

“I suppose you’re right.” Stuart replied, leaning forward now to finally meet Ace’s lips. 

Ace’s mouth met his in a smile, holding his face gently as they kissed one another eagerly. This is how most their kissing sessions began, slow and steady before becoming heated and grabby. Stuart wasted no time shifting out of his seat to sit in Ace’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck as his passionate kisses pulled him in closer. They laughed occasionally, growing quiet as their mouths opened to let one another’s tongues in. Now only soft whines could be heard between the two as they played with one another’s tongues, pulling away to breath before being brought back in once again.

At one point Ace felt Stuart’s hands at his collar, and he guided them to unzip his jacket. 

He longed desperately to feel those lips on his neck and chest again, the very thought excited him more than anything at that moment. Once the large piece of fabric was removed, leaving Ace in only his t-shirt, Stuart now had more access to his neck. His chest was still left covered, but he figured his could be patient enough to let Stuart get to that part himself. He instead focused on the soft kisses on his jaw that slowly lowered to the base of his neck.

“Love it when you do that, Stu…” Ace told him, chuckling breathlessly when Stuart began to suck.

The man sucked for quite some time before pulling away, observing the colorful hickey he’d left behind. 

“You don’t mind a few hickeys, do you?” Stuart asked, “I know you usually don’t want the guys to see…”

“You could always go lower, you know. They’d never see any down there…” Ace commented, finding an opportunity and taking it.

“Hmm… clever.” Stuart smiled, hands then lowering to grip the hem of his t-shirt. “You don’t mind if I take it off you, do you?” Stuart asked.

“Not at all… it’s pretty hot to watch, actually.” Ace admitted, eyes trailing away a little bashfully at the remark.

“That so?” Stuart eyed him curiously now. “Noted.”

The man giggled to himself as he lifted the shirt upwards, Ace lifting his arms in the process to allow it to slip off easier. Now he was exposed, feeling a lot more comfortable than last time as Stuart looked him over once again.

“Where should I start, I wonder…” Stuart pondered to himself as he tapped his lips.

“Does it really matter? C’mon, Ace’s chest is open for business.” Ace joked.

“Haha, okay, Mr. Impatient. If you want me to leave hickeys on your chest so badly you can just ask…” Stuart rolled his eyes, but leaned to kiss him anyway.

Then his mouth finally lowered to his chest, kissing briefly at the skin of his pecs before sucking gently as Ace had wanted.

“You’re good at this…” Ace whispered, hand running through the blue locks.

“I like seeing you enjoy it.” Stuart told him, hand resting against his stomach and stroking it lightly. “S’cute.”

Ace blushed, looking away after the comment. Did he make his enjoyment that obvious? Shit…

“Can’t help it, dude. You just… have that effect on me, you know?” Ace said rather quietly.

“Noted…” Stuart hummed, leaning to kiss and nibble his neck once again.

The hand Stuart had placed on his stomach now stroked him gingerly, trailing up then down against his skin. That, along with the pecks against his upper body, Ace was losing his mind. 

Then Stuart did something unexpected, he began to suck at one of his nipples. The action alone made Ace gasp, causing him to cover his mouth in reaction to his own surprise. 

Stuart had never done that before, and boy, was it a new feeling. His whole body was on fire as Stuart continued to suck gently and stroke softly, bringing out a sensation in Ace that wasn’t unfamiliar… 

Uh oh.

His pants were suddenly tight, extremely, uncomfortably tight. He knew exactly why too.

He had a boner.

And Stuart just happened to be sitting right on top of it.

So, of course it didn’t take long for the man to realize something was prodding underneath him, pulling away to stare down at the bulge protruding through Ace’s pants.

“Fuck.” Ace quickly cupped his hands around it, keeping his eyes locked away from Stuart’s gaze.

“Ace?”

“I- I know. I didn’t mean to, really I-”

“Did I give you a boner?” Stuart asked.

“Well, I mean… yeah! It’s not my pocket knife flippin’ out, obviously.” Ace’s face was so hot he thought he’d burst into flames.

“Hey, hey. I’m not mad or anything, dude. S’kinda funny.” Stuart said.

“Funny!?” Ace hollered.

“No! Not that way, just, that this is the first time it’s happened kinda funny.” Stuart was rubbing the back of his neck now awkwardly.

“Ugh, I’m sorry. I totally ruined our special moment together. All cause I decided to get turned on.” Ace groaned, legs shifting uncomfortably at the tightness. 

“Hey, you can’t help it, love. Don’t be upset.” Stuart pleaded, leaning to kiss his forehead. “I’m flattered more than anything.”

“Wait, really? I mean, I’m happy to hear that but… why?” Ace asked.

“Just… never knew if you may feel that way about me, that’s all. Didn’t know when stuff like this might happen, either. If that makes sense?” Stuart rambled.

“I think I getcha... “ Ace breathed, fixating on him now to try and ignore the erection between his legs.

“What I’m trying to say is… I don’t mind if you’re turned on when we’re doing stuff together. Especially if it’s something as intimate as me giving you hickeys and rubbing you sensually. I mean, it was bound to happen, you know?” Stuart continued, laughing to himself now as he explained it out.

“Guess you’re right… still. What am I supposed to do now? Continue our session and just let this die down? I could go… do somethin’ about it off in the bushes outside or somethin’ real quick If I have to…” Ace mumbled, still feeling extremely embarrassed about his situation.

“Well… I mean,” Stuart fumbled with his fingers, “I wouldn’t say no to, you know… helping you take care of it.”

“Wait, huh,” Ace eyes widened and looked at Stuart, “Y-you mean like sex?”

“I was actually thinking like a handjob but… if you want to actually do it-”

“Wait, no. Handjob. Yeah, I mean… if you want to, dude. I’m not forcin’ you. I mean, I know we’ve never done anythin’ like that before just… geez it just got really hot in here.” Ace felt like he was dripping with sweat, his boner prodding once again at his jeans. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just... I’ve never uh... “

“Hey,” Stuart placed his hand softly against Ace’s cheek. “It’s ok to feel nervous about this sort of thing. It’s different and exciting… a bit nerve wracking, but it’s ok. I promise.” Stuart assured him, kissing his cheek softly.

“You’re right, you’re right. I’m just…” Ace sighed, placing a hand over Stuart’s. “It’d be the first time I ever… do it with someone. I’ve thought about it before and stuff, but never actually prepared myself for it.” 

“I understand. I’ve thought about it too.” Stuart admitted.

“You have?” Ace asked, eyes looking up at him rather adorably.

“Well, of course. You’re my boyfriend. And I love you, Ace. Not to mention you’re pretty attractive so… can you blame me for imagining a few things every once in awhile?” Stuart asked a bit shyly.

“I mean, no. Especially with all the makin’ out and… feeling we’ve been doing. Guess it was inevitable…” Ace bit his lip, wondering if he should reveal something personal to Stuart. They were being open and honest with each other after all, might as well while he had the chance. 

“I may or may not have… pleasured myself sometimes while thinking about it too.” 

Stuart’s expression looked a bit surprised, making Ace look away with shame. He regretted immediately revealing that detail to Stuart, but the soft reassuring stroke of his hair comforted him enough to make eye contact again.

“Love, you look like I’m going to kick you out of the truck for hearing you say that. Relax.” Stuart patted his shoulder, “Does it make you feel better if I say I have too?”

“R-really?” Ace asked, intrigued to hear his boyfriend had pleasured himself while thinking about him too.

“Mhm, a few times.” Stuart told him, toying with the ends of Ace’s long hair. “Always wondered if it would ever happen… if you even wanted to do something like that with someone like me.” 

“Course I do! I mean, I do. I mean, I’d like to do that stuff with you, Stu. If you wanted to, of course. Like I said, I ain’t forcin’ you to do nothin’.” Ace stuttered.

“You’re sweet, hun.” Stuart giggled, kissing the tip of his nose. “If you’re ready, then I am too.”

“Wait, now? Like now now? Oh geez…” Ace suddenly felt quite anxious. “H-how? I mean, I know how. I mean… I think I do? I’m not exactly sure how it all works for guys doing it, to be honest. I know how the guys and girls do it, cause that’s what they teach ya in school and stuff but…” Ace rambled on, feeling a bit idiotic about his lack of knowledge on the subject.

“It’s ok, I know quite a bit about it.” Stuart told him, leaning back now. “I’ll help guide you through it, just need you to trust me, okay?”

“I do trust you, Stu… more than anyone.” Ace sighed, leaning to hug his sides and press his face against his chest. “And… I want that. I want to do it with you. Because I trust you. Because I love you.”

“And because you got a boner?” 

“Yeah… t-that too.” Ace grumbled, looking down again at the bulge in his pants. “Not gonna lie, it’s really uncomfortable, dude.”

“Oh, sorry. Better get you outta those then.” Stuart said, sliding out of his lap now.

“Wait, we’re doin’ this now? Here? In the car?” Ace asked, looking around at the space available. “You sure you don’t want to go to your house or somethin’?”

“Parents are home. I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t be fond of hearing us shagging on the second floor.” Stuart quipped, opening the small glove box between the seats. “And no, silly. The truck bed.” 

“How’s that any better? That’s goin’ to be super uncomfortable.” Ace’s back hurt just thinking about it.

“Don’t worry, I got a solution for that.” Stuart told him, pulling out a few items from the compartment before shutting it.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Ace asked, opening his door now to follow Stuart out.

“Well, we took this truck out on a camping trip once before. Just so happened we kept our sleeping bags back here and forgot to take them out once the trip was over.” Stuart explained, getting out of the truck now to follow Ace around to the bed.

“Ooh.” Ace cooed, watching Stuart crawl in before following him.

“Yeah, so, we’ll at least be against something soft.” Stuart shrugged, setting down the things he’d taken out of the glovebox. 

As Stuart moved to retrieve the sleeping bags, Ace’s eyes trailed over to the items Stuart had brought to see what they were. He recognized a couple condoms, a rag, and a bottle that was labeled “lubricant”.

“Kinda romantic when you think about it. Our first time will be up on this hilltop, alone, under the night sky…” Stuart seemed to be talking to himself now as he got lost in the serenity of the idea.

However, it was at that moment when it fully hit Ace they were really about to do this. They were really about to have sex. He didn’t know why he didn’t totally comprehend that till now. Should they really do this? Ace definitely wanted to, Stuart said he wanted to, but… should they? Ace has about zero experience with this stuff, and Stuart has knowledge but as far as Ace knew he has never done it with a guy before too.

Would it hurt? What if he messed up or made Stuart uncomfortable? He wanted their first time to be something fun and pleasurable, but he knew it was probably going to be a lot of experimenting and a lot of figuring things out.

What if he didn’t like it? Or if Stuart didn’t like it? Would it make things awkward between them?

Suddenly he was feeling pretty nervous, gripping his arm in worry as he watched Stuart lay out the sleeping bags. 

“There we go! All set up!” Stuart turned to smile at Ace, but it quickly faded when he saw the look upon his face. “Hey? You alright, love?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m good…” Ace said a little shaky.

“You don’t sound good, c’mere.” Stuart sat down on the sleeping bags, patting the cushioney area for Ace to join him.

Ace nodded, walking to sit next to him and curling his limbs together. He sat staring at his shoes quietly, feeling Stuart’s gaze burning into him as he did so.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I just… are you sure you want to do this, Stu? With me? I don’t know how good I’ll be at this… or if you’ll feel anythin’ good out of it too.” Ace mumbled, rubbing his hand over his knuckles.

“Hey, look at me.” Stuart demanded softly, placing fingers under his chin and moving his face to make eye contact. “I’ll enjoy it Ace because it’s you. I love you Ace. We’ll figure this out together. Okay? I don’t care if we mess up, get messy, or are just plain bad at it. I’ll still have fun because it’s you.”

“Okay,” Ace took a deep breath in, “You’re the best, you know?” 

“So are you.” Stuart grinned, leaning to kiss him sweetly. 

“S-should I take my pants off now?” Ace asked.

“If you want to.” 

“Please, it’s so tight.” Ace whined.

Stuart laughed, scooting back now to let Ace get to work. Ace worked off his shoes and socks first before setting them off to the side. Suddenly feeling bashful, he looked down as he fiddled with the zipper of his jeans. He slowly pulled it down, easing some of the tension off of his erection at last. As he grabbed the hem of his pants and began to wiggle them downward, his eyes kept flashing from his boner to Stuart’s curious eyes. 

“It’s funny how we’ve seen each other naked before, yet I’m still so… nervous about doin’ this.” Ace chuckled, pants finally at his heels as he kicked them off.

“It’s cause we didn’t have boners before.” Stuart chuckled. “If you want me to go next, I can.” 

“It’d make me feel a bit more easy, to be honest.” Ace told him, sitting on his knees now in just his boxers.

“Alright… do you want to undress me?” Stuart asked.

“M-me?” Ace’s looked at him in disbelief.

“If you don’t mind-”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I can!” Ace replied a bit quickly, scooting to begin unbuttoning his sweater.

“Thank you.” Stuart praised, kissing his cheeks as he watched Ace continue popping each button with care.

It didn’t take long for the sweater to come off, reveling once again at the sight of Stuart’s cute body. Then Ace was hesitant once he was reaching for his belt buckle. 

“Keep going, you’re doing great, love.” Stuart urged, removing his shoes and socks quickly.

With the constant praises, Ace eventually worked the belt off around his waist. Then he pulled his pants down, revealing then the slight bulge in Stuart’s own underwear at the moment that Ace couldn’t help but gawk at.

“Got a little excited myself by all this, gimme a bit and I’ll be just as upright as you.” Stuart laughed, leaning to rest against his legs comfortably.

“No rush, Stu.” Ace responded, letting him kick his pants the rest of the way down.

Now the pair were left to sit in just their undergarments, both looking at one another rather sheepishly as they took one another in. Ace had no idea what they should do now. 

Should they just get right to it? Or was this something you needed to ease into? 

Wait…

“Uh, Stu…?”

“Yes, hun?”

“Who’s goin’ to be the one to um… to uh…” Ace’s words were failing him, unable to get out what he desperately needed to ask. “To you know… be the one to do it?”

“Oh.” Stuart sat back, seeming to have just now realized the predicament himself. “Um… I didn’t really think that far, to be honest.”

“Yeah… me either.” Ace laughed nervously.

Now Ace sat and seriously considered what to do, he probably would never put as much thought and effort into considering something ever again.

If he did it, he’d be going in blind. For all he knew he may be too rough or too soft on Stuart. Not to mention, the very thought of being… in Stuart like that made him feel like he would have a heart attack. As much as the idea excited him, the action itself he felt he may not be ready for.

Stuart, however, had said he had knowledge about the subject. At least one of them knew what the hell they were about to do. Thinking about Stuart inside him made him blush profusely. He had no idea if it would feel good or hurt either, but he’d just have to get past those feelings and just let it happen he supposed.

“If you want to um… do it to me, Stu, I’d be willin’ to let you go first.” Ace finally spoke up.

“Are you sure, Ace?” Stuart asked, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. You have more experience anyway so, makes the most sense to me. Just, go easy on me, aight? I’m tough on the outside, but…”

“I’ll be gentle, don’t worry.” Stuart assured him, scooting to where their knees met now. “We’ll go slow, and I’ll make sure you feel comfortable too.”

“Thanks.” Ace smiled, reaching to stroke his face. “I know I’ve said it a hundred times… but I’m truly lucky to have you.”

“As am I, Ace.” Stuart replied, eyes softening at the touch and kind words. “I love you, Ace.”

“I love you too, Stu.”

With everything seemingly figured out, they leaned in finally to close the remaining distance between them. They kissed passionately for a few moments before they both pulled back to stare at one another’s erections.

“I guess I’ll take off my briefs first, heh.” Ace piped up, slipping his fingers under the brim and stopping. “Unless… you want to?”

He saw Stuart’s eyes light up and he nodded. Ace sat back now, watching intently as Stuart moved over him to reach for his boxers and grip them tight. He eyed Ace for a moment, waiting for his okay before he pulled them down. At last, Ace was freed of the last layer of fabric that had been shielding his hard on, practically springing free once the shorts passed over it.

Ace instinctively turned away, too shy to look at Stuart while he stared straight at it. 

“Feel better?” Stuart asked.

“Yeah…” Ace responded quietly, still refusing to make eye contact.

“Don’t you want to do me too?” Stuart’s voice questioned quietly

Now this captured Ace’s attention, eyes trailing over to see Stuart leaning back himself now and seemingly waiting for him.

“Since you asked so nicely, babe.” Ace grinned, moving over his waist now to grab at his underwear.

Ace slipped the item off his boyfriend’s waist, unable to help his curious eyes that watched his now exposed erection be freed before him. 

They were both of pretty decent size, pretty similar in shape too. Though, length wise he had to give that to Stuart. Not that it mattered to Ace, anyway. He was a little too focused on the situation at hand to compare himself at the moment.

“Have I ever told you I think you have such a cute figure?” Ace asked, brushing a hand over Stuart’s thigh.

“Maybe…” Stuart shuddered under his touch, “You really think so?”

“Hell yeah, dude.” Ace responded, gesturing for Stuart to come closer. 

Stuart obliged, moving over Ace’s legs to sit on his thighs. This gave Ace quite a nice view of basically everything about Stuart. He really did adore this man, so incredibly attractive and handsome.

“Gosh, you’re adorable.” Ace whispered, hand trailing over his chest and stomach while another rested against his back.

“Ace, stop… you’re making me blush.” Stuart giggled, biting his lip as Ace’s hand trailed closer and closer to his dick.

“You think I’m not? Seein’ you like this alone is enough to make me beat red, dude.” Ace told him, stroking at the hair that traveled up Stuart’s stomach. 

“Ace…” Stuart’s voice said his name in a way that made Ace’s erection twitch. “You’re teasing me so much right now…” 

“Am I?” Ace asked, the hand on Stuart’s back traveling down and grazing his spine with his fingertips. 

“Ah… yes.” Stuart flinched, Ace noticing him becoming harder. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Ace asked, hand on his waist trailing past his dick now and brushing over the inside of his thigh.

“Yes…” Stuart’s voice was incredibly shaky now, growing more and more breathless as Ace continued his soft strokes.

Ace wondered if he should risk touching him now, but it didn’t feel right without his permission. Instead, he continued the soft caresses of his thighs and back. He even risked sliding his hand over his butt, bringing an expression out of Stuart Ace wished he could’ve caught on camera.

“Ace…” 

“Yeah, doll?” Ace asked, looking up into his eyes now.

However, that must’ve been a distraction cause as they stared at one another Ace felt Stuart’s warm touch settle upon the pubic hairs right above his own erection now. He stroked the area softly for a moment, teasing at the base of his dick and smirking at him. 

“I think we’ve both dragged this out long enough.” Stuart commented, reaching for the bottle of lubricant.

“Yeah, to be honest… I’m about to lose my mind if I don’t do something about this boner soon.” Ace admitted, watching Stuart squeeze a tiny amount of lube into his palm and offer some to him. “What’s this for?”

The question was answered as Stuart's hand gripped his dick lightly and pulled upwards to smear the lube over it. 

“It’ll feel way better this way…” Stuart practically whispered.

He was right, the wet feeling and how easily Stuart’s hand now moved over the slick skin shot an immense amount of pleasure through him. To actually have Stuart touching him so sensually now felt so surreal, he never imagined it would feel this good.

Guess it was his turn now. 

He reached for Stuart’s erection cautiously, sliding the lube over it as he stroked it carefully. He was gentle, but gripped it enough to where his strokes would be able to pleasure him fully.

“Mmm…” Stuart let out a soft noise as Ace continued to stroke him.

“Does it feel ok?” Ace asked, wanting to check before he continued.

“Yes… don’t stop.” Stuart breathed.

“Ok.” 

Ace turned his attention back to stroking him now, watching as Stuart’s expression filled with bliss. He was enjoying it, and that’s what drove Ace to continue.

That, and the fact Stuart was stroking him now in sync with his own. How different it was to feel someone elses touch, it felt so much more enjoyable than his own hand.

“Just tell me if I’m doin’ it wrong or somethin’…” Ace told him, focusing intensely on his strokes.

“Y-you’re doing fine, haha. Thought you said you’ve done this before.” Stuart joked, looking down at him with half lidded eyes.

“To myself… yes. To someone else? No. I don’t know what you like the most.” Ace told him.

“Well… I like the rubbing to be more focused at the tip, to be honest.” Stuart revealed.

“Yeah?” Ace asked, adjusting his hand to where he was mostly stroking the head now.

“Yes, just like that…” Stuart moaned, a beautiful sound Ace had never heard from the man before. “What do you like, love?”

“I-I kinda like to… swirl my wrist.” Ace described.

“Like this?” Stuart asked, twirling his wrist so that his palm circled his dick as he stroked now. 

“Fuck, yep. Just like that.” Ace replied, head leaning back a bit at the sensation.

With what motions that please the other most now figured out, the pair could finally focus primarily on pumping one another and trying to make the other feel as good as possible. Not that it was hard, because after a minute or two there were already signs that they were beginning to unravel. 

Ace had been holding back moans the best he could, anytime he let one slip he’d cover his face and have to look away. He guessed Stuart took notice, because the next time he covered his mouth Stuart’s own hand was placed against it.

“You know, you don’t have to be embarrassed about letting me hear you, love. I’d rather hear you so I know if I’m doing a good job or not.” Stuart said softly.

“Oh, trust me. Y-you are, heh... “ Ace bit his lip hard, groaning as Stuart quickened his pace. 

“It’s alright, Ace.” Stuart leaned forward so that their sweaty foreheads touched. “I… want to hear you.”

Ace’s gaze met with Stuart’s, eyes locking as they kept pace with their strokes. There was something so… honest deep within Stuart’s eyes. A certainty of trust that Ace cherished more than anything. It was why the gangster felt he could be so open around him, with no need to keep any sort of composure in his presence as well. Stuart loved him, all of him. That fact alone made Ace even more impassioned and sensitive at that moment. To his gaze, his touch, and his words. This was an intimate moment between them, one he wanted to remember for a long time to come. There was no need to keep any sort of tough facade, he could just let himself get lost in the moment. Let himself get lost in Stuart.

“Stu…” Ace moaned, setting his free hand against the back of his boyfriend’s neck. “I… love you.”

“I love you too, Acey.” Stuart replied, moaning himself now as they continued at a quick pace.

“Come closer… I want to kiss ya.” Ace requested, eyes barely open and mouth parted.

Stuart responded by scooting up his lap further, their bellies pressing and erections now close together. Ace pulled him into a sloppy kissy, hand running through his messy hair as he kissed him deeply. He felt Stuart’s hand leave his dick briefly, tracing over his hand softly. Ace paused to peek downwards, watching as Stuart brought both their members together to stroke them at once.

“Stu… that’s pretty hot, heh.” Ace breathed, heart racing as his dick was now rubbed against Stuart’s.

“Yeah?” Stuart chimed, grinding his hips forward. “Feels good?”

“Really good…” Ace nodded, leaning to rest his head against Stuart’s shoulder.

As the frotting continued, Ace began to feel the familiar coil of tension beginning to build in his abdomen. The first thought that shot into his mind was : what about the mess? He didn’t want to cum all over Stuart, if he was an embarrassed wreck now… he couldn’t even imagine what seeing his boyfriend covered in his spunk would do to him.

“Stu, hey. I’m- ah. Real close to uh… you know. I don’t want to get any on you, so-”

“Ace,” Stuart giggled, “I have rags for a reason. Don’t fret.” He assured him, kissing his cheek sweetly.

“Are you sure?” Ace asked, but moaned loudly when Stuart began to pump harder. “It’s just messy and… it’ll get everywhere on you.”

“I’m sure.” Stuart whispered into his ear, quickening his hand even faster.

“Fuck, Stu!” Ace gripped his shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his neck as Stuart purposely was now trying to get him to orgasm. 

“I’m close to…” Stuart told him, smiling at the sounds Ace was letting out close to his ear. “If you need to cum, then go ahead, hun.”

Ace couldn’t even respond to the reassurance, his breathing was heavy and any second now his orgasm threatened to snap. He instinctively thrusted his hips into Stuart’s strokes, wanting desperately to let the tension break. 

“Ah! Stu! Mmmf!”

With a loud groan he came, hugging Stuart tight and moaning his name loudly. The orgasm hit him hard, his whole body shaking as shivers passed throughout his nerves. His voice cried out in whines, the tone of it enough to cause Stuart’s own orgasm to finally ensue as well. Ace felt the warm strings of Stuart’s cum fall onto his stomach and abdomen, face on fire knowing he’d probably done the same to his boyfriend’s own waist. 

When they were both finally spent, Ace pulled back to see the mess they’d made. His eyes trailed over the semen covering Stuart’s stomach, looking off to the side with his cheeks feeling white hot.

“Sorry.” He muttered, sighing once he felt Stuart begin to drag a rag over the both of them.

“I told you it’s alright.” Stuart grinned, leaning to kiss his forehead softly. “Did it feel good, love?”

“Yes… that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” Ace told him, turning back to him now and giving him a smirk.

“Making me feel quite prideful, then.” Stuart chuckled, setting the rag off to the side once he concluded they were cleaned up enough. “Makes me excited to continue.”

Oh. Right. Ace forgot about what was supposed to come next. He was suddenly nervous again, tapping his fingers against Stuart’s back to try and calm himself.

“You… you ready to do it then?” Ace asked, eyes wide as he looked up at Stuart expectantly.

“Only if you want to, love. Like I said previously, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. You can always do me if you want.” Stuart told him, hands stroking his hair and neck comfortingly.

“No, I want this. I might as well find out now if I enjoy it or not rather than later.” Ace replied, giving him a small smile.

“Okay. Then just follow what I say, okay? And let me know if you’re uncomfortable even in the slightest.” Stuart told him, scooting off his lap to reach for the lube bottle and a condom.

“I will, babe. Thanks for lookin’ out for me.” Ace hummed, figuring he should lean back now.

He adjusted his position to where he was propped up on his elbows, lifting his knees up to expose more of himself to Stuart. He wasn’t too sure what to expect now. Would Stuart just put it in and have at it? Or was there more to it? He had no clue.

“Alright, love. I need to make sure you’re all prepped before I do this.” Stuart told him, squeezing a dollop of lube onto his fingers.

“Oh, so you have to, uh… touch me down there now, huh?” Ace asked, blushing hard.

“Mhm. And, it would be better if I, uh…” Even Stuart was embarrassed now, “Helped stretch you out too.”

“Oh…” Ace gulped, “Do what you gotta do, Stu. If it’s what’s required then I gotta let you do it.” 

“I promise it doesn’t feel bad! Once you get used to it, it actually feels nice.” Stuart explained, moving to spread Ace’s legs apart.

“Gee, Stu. Sounds like you’ve done this before or somethin’.” Ace laughed, growing quiet as he watched Stuart adjust him.

“Guilty.” Stuart replied, pulling Ace by his legs a little closer.

Even though Ace knew it was coming, nothing prepared him for the coldness of the lube being pressed against his entrance. He winced, but eased himself once Stuart started to stroke the area gently.

“Sorry, it’s always cold. Does it feel okay so far?” Stuart asked him, eyes trailing over him shyly.

“Mhm. A little weird, but I expected that.” Ace commented, eyes closing as Stuart continued to rub.

“Would you be comfortable enough to let me put a finger in?” Stuart asked, teasing his entrance with his index finger.

“Might as well, too late to back out now.” Ace shrugged, mouth feeling dry suddenly.

“Okay, just remember if you feel even just a tad bit uncomfortable-”

“Stu. I’ve lived on the streets in a dump my whole life. I’m always uncomfortable. I think a little fingerin’ won’t kill me.” Ace told him, reaching to brush his knuckles over his cheek.

“Alright.” Stuart turned to kiss his hand and smiled softly. “I’m going to do it then.” 

“Okay.” Ace readied himself, taking deep breaths as he anticipated the action.

Stuart nodded to signal him before pushing the finger in. It was an odd feeling, but nothing that bothered Ace. 

“You okay?”

“Perfectly fine, Stu.” Ace replied, shooting him an “okay” sign with his hand.

Stuart looked down again, this time moving the finger in and out slowly. Ace concentrated on breathing mostly, letting himself ease around the finger that moved inside him. After awhile Stuart began to move the finger at a quicker pace, and he felt it dig upwards as if he was looking for something. Suddenly, Stuart brushed up against something that sent a strange twinge throughout his abdomen. He jumped, covering his mouth in shock at his own reaction.

“W-what was that?” Ace asked.

“Sorry. Was looking for your prostate. Guess I found it.” Stuart explained.

“My prostate? Why?” Ace asked, tilting his head and raising a brow.

“Well… it’s what will make you feel really good.” Stuart informed him, placing another finger at his entrance. “Can I… show you?”

“You know what you’re doin’, Stu. I trust ya.” Ace replied, though heart quickening now as Stuart readied the second finger.

He slid it in slowly, Ace leaning back now as he was stretched even more. Now it was starting to feel odd, especially when Stuart began to move again. However, his fingers brushed against his supposed prostate again and he flinched. It felt strange… but it also felt good. He couldn’t describe it, but he definitely wasn’t agitated by it.

“Shit…” Ace whispered, clenching his fists. “Never knew that was a thing.”

“Does it feel good?” Stuart asked.

“I think so? Try rubbing it more. Go faster.” Ace ordered.

“Like this?” Stuart quickened the pace of his fingers now, pushing against the prostate as much as he could now.

“Ah! Yeah, yeah. Like that, holy shit.” Ace placed a hand over his mouth, moans starting to spill from his throat suddenly.

Stuart kept that pace for a while, finger fucking him and watching his glorious reaction to it. Stuart had never seen Ace so unraveled before, it was a gorgeous sight for the blue-haired man for sure.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Stuart asked.

“Yes, yes. Please. Fuck, it feels really good.” Ace panted.

“I can do another.” Stuart told him, teasing one last finger at his entrance.

“Do it. Just don’t stop.” Ace huffed, gasping as Stuart slid his third finger in.

It only hurt for a little bit, the pleasure from his prostate quickly overwhelmed any pain he might be feeling from being so full. Stuart leaned to kiss his face, fingers quickening as he began to whisper praise into his ear.

“Such a good Acey. Love seeing you like this.” Stuart cooed.

“Stu! Please!” Ace was unraveling again, gripping onto Stuart’s back as he felt the familiar tension of his orgasm return. 

However, Stuart suddenly stopped and pulled his fingers away. Ace whined, from feeling so empty and from feeling the pleasurable strokes cease.

“Babe… why did you stop?” Ace asked, eyes full of longing as he looked up at him.

“I think you might be ready. You know, for…” Stuart was shy, holding his own dick in his palm and eyeballing his lower regions.

“Oh. Yeah.” Ace propped himself up comfortably again, getting very excited suddenly.

If Stuart’s fingers had felt that good, he could barely imagine what his cock what be like.

“Lemme just get ready.” Stuart told him, reaching for the condom he had close by.

As if it were a show to him, Ace watched with intent eyes as Stuart opened the condom and wiggled it onto his dick. Once it was on, he smeared a generous amount of lube onto it before placing a little bit more at Ace’s own entrance.

“You sure you ready, love?” Stuart asked, pulling Ace’s hips close to his own.

“Hell yeah I am. Besides, I know you’ll treat me right.” Ace chimed, coaxing him over by waving a finger.

Stuart came to him, their lips meeting as they kissed sweetly. Stuart left a couple lingering smooches against his chin and nose, reassuring him to the gentleness he’d originally promised.

“I’ll go slow.” Stuart told him, positioning the tip of his member at his entrance.

Ace nodded, then braced himself. Stuart pushed in slow like he promised, but even that still made Ace groan as he was stretched out. He was thankful Stuart had fingered him previously, otherwise he felt he wouldn’t be easing onto it as quick as he was.

“You alright? Not too much for you?” Stuart asked, eyes full of concern as he waited for an answer.

“Nothin’s too much for Ace D. Copular.” Ace replied, but let out a shaky breath afterwards. “You’re bigger than I expected though…”

“Compliment taken.” Stuart chuckled, stroking Ace’s stomach as he let him continue to ease into the feeling.

As Ace continued to adjust to the feeling of being so full, he watched with adoring eyes as Stuart treated him lovingly. His care and gentleness in a situation like this other furthered his trust for him at that moment. He knew he’d be fine, because Stuart was an angel. Truly a blessing.

“You can move now, I think I’m ready.” Ace informed him.

Stuart nodded, rolling his hips forward once before pulling back. Ace let out a puff of air, nails digging into the sleeping bags under him as Stuart pushed and pulled out of him cautiously. It was a lot different being filled up by something so big, but he wasn’t uncomfortable in the slightest. It was just present, and with the lingering pleasure Stuart’s fingers had left inside him he quickly began to feel thrilled by the sensation once again.

“Heh… you feel good.” Stuart told him, gripping his thighs as his hips lolled against him.

“Do I now?” Ace questioned, moving to lay back and present himself almost erotically. “Tell me more…”

“You…” Stuart turned away bashfully, “..you’re so hot. I’ve pictured having you like this before. Under me, watching you, f-fucking you…”

Ace’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing his boyfriend say something so dirty, so unlike him. But damn, if it didn’t turn the gangster on. Ace’s erection burned, aching for some sort of stimulation. Ace reached for it, pumping himself lewdly while eyeing Stuart with a smirk. 

“Well, babe. Is it as good as you imagined?” Ace asked him, pushing his hips against his dick just to tease him further.

“Yes! Ah, so much better.” Stuart’s head lowered, expression filling with pleasure as Ace now met his own movements. “Ace, as much as I love this slow pace… think we can take it up a notch?”

“I’m ready if you are.” Ace replied, sitting back now and gripping the sleeping bags as he waited.

“Okay…”

Stuart adjust himself, pulling Ace’s hips up further before thrusting into him once. Ace groaned, laying his head back as Stuart began to push into him harder now.

“Oh, yeah. F-fuck, Stu…” Ace sighed out, laying an arm over his face as Stuart continued the new pace.

“You like this?” Stuart stuttered out, peeking down at him.

“Y-yes. A lot. I can’t believe I never knew how good this felt…” Ace said aloud, whining as he finished the sentence. 

“If I go a little faster… it could feel even better.” Stuart explained.

“Please. Please, do whatever you want, babe.” Ace hoisted himself up and opened a single eye to stare at him. “Fuck me.”

Stuart’s eyes widened, but he obliged. Moving over him further, he kept hold of his hips in the process. Ace reached to wrap his arms around his neck, locking them there for support. Keeping one hand around his leg and the other to prop himself up, Stuart began to thrust even faster into Ace. 

Ace cried out his name, closing his eyes as he felt his dick began to finally rub against his prostate. It felt incredible, amazing, and so so hot. They were both sweating, breathing heavily as their bodies moved in sync with one another. They both could care less about what sounds came out of their mouths now, letting the other hear all the different whines and moans they had to make.

“I love you, Stu. I love you…” Ace moaned, hands gripping at his back desperately. 

“Love you too, Acey. So much.” Stuart responded, moving an arm around Ace’s own back to pull him up closer. 

“Keep fuckin’ me, just like that.” Ace told him, “Yes...yes.. ah!”

Stuart kept the steady yet somewhat rough pace for a bit, both men letting out various noises and grabbing at one another in the process. 

But, as Ace started to feel himself grow closer to an orgasm and tapped Stuart’s shoulder to grab his attention.

“Hey, I’m close. How about you?” Ace asked breathlessly.

“I am too. Do you want me to keep going?” Stuart asked, looking down at him with eyes half lidded.

“Yes. Don’t stop till we both cum… even if I cum first.” Ace told him.

“You sure, hun?” Stuart asked, cupping his cheek lovingly. 

“Yes. I want you to feel good too.” Ace said, smiling up at him genuinely.

“You’re a real sweetheart.” Stuart praised, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing their noses together too. 

Ace snickered at the action, cuddling him closer and straddling his waist. He gripped his butt softly, guiding him forward into him. Stuart sighed, letting Ace move him on his own sensually. Ace felt Stuart’s hand on his dick, stroking him now as they both took in one another briefly. It was a sweet moment, breaking from the rough pace to just really feel each other. 

But with the build up of their orgasms on the rise, they once again held onto one another tightly to resume where they last left off. 

“Harder, babe…” Ace requested, mouth falling open after getting what he wanted.

Stuart now pounded into his prostate, sending numerous shocks of pleasure all throughout his body. All he felt was Stuart at that moment, driving him further and further to that edge he so desperately wanted to be pushed over.

“Stu… I’m going to.. I-I can’t!” Ace’s voice cut off.

“I’m close too. Cum for me, love. Say my name.” Stuart cried into his ear, holding Ace tightly as he thrusted into him hard.

“Stu! Ah! Stu!” 

Ace came without even having to touch his own erection, his cum spilling between his and Stuart’s stomachs. It was even more intense than last time, aftershocks coursing through his nerves as his body continued to tense up. Stuart’s tiny noises grew louder before pumping a few more times and finally coming himself.

“Ace!” His boyfriend cried, hugging him tight as he came into the condom.

Ace could feel him pulse inside him, rubbing his back and thighs as he rode out his orgasm. 

Once they both finally came down from the high, Stuart slumped against Ace. They lay panting, clutching onto one another and breathless from the intense sex they’d just had. 

Ace moved first, petting Stuart’s hair and kissing his forehead a couple times. Stuart finally lifted to look at him, the familiar bashful smile returning as he looked into his eyes.

“You okay? How was it?” Stuart asked softly.

“Amazin’ Dude, you’re really good at that, haha.” Ace replied, still trying to catch his breath. “Never felt anythin’ like that my whole life.”

“Yeah? Makes me happy to hear.” Stuart told him, sitting up now to pull out of him.

“Mnf…” Ace moaned at the emptiness.

“Lemme clean ya up.” Stuart said, discarding the condom off to the side and reaching for the towl again. 

Ace watched with a soft gaze as Stuart cleaned up the mess he’d left behind. Once he was done, he returned to cuddling him and kissing him too.

“You really are the best, you know?” Ace hummed, nibbling his neck gently.

“So are you… I really enjoyed doing that with you.” Stuart replied, giggling as Ace continued to tickle his neck with bites and hickeys.

“Me too. It felt so good, you felt so good.” Ace told him, sucking at his shoulder. “I’d do that again in a heartbeat.”

“Well… if you mean that…” Stuart began, moaning slightly as Ace’s kisses traveled down to his chest.

“Hm?” Ace hummed against his pec.

“Would you still be up for doing me next, then?” Stuart asked, waiting for Ace’s response.

Ace’s face grew into a surprised expression, looking up at Stuart now as he watched his face shy away cutely.

“Only if you want to, that is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another part to come! Just wanted to post these two now that they're done.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a smut fic for these two but didn't want to include it in the main story, so enjoy!


End file.
